gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance is a song featured in the episode "Theatricality". It is sung by the girls of New Directions, along with Kurt Hummel, after Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes discover that Vocal Adrenaline is doing a Lady Gaga number after spying on them. They are all dressed in Lady Gaga costumes, inspired by actual outfits she wore. The song is originally performed by Lady Gaga from her third EP The Fame Monster, and released as a single. Charts Lyrics: Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Ladies & Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Ladies & Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love Santana: I want your drama the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you and you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Ladies and Kurt: '''I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance ( '''Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Santana & Mercedes: I want your psycho your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) Quinn: You know that I want you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak baby!) And you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance Ladies and Kurt: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (whoaaaa ooh) I want your love and all your love has revenge You and me could write a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes & Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes, Tina & Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Ladies & Kurt: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it I'm a freak, baby Santana:' '''I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooooh) I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Whoaaa oooh) Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! '''Ladies and Kurt': I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooh) I want your love and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: Whoaaa oooooh) Santana: Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Whoaaa ooooh) Want your bad romance! (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Ladies and Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah- Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Kurt: Want your bad romance Images gleebadromancephoto1.jpg Kurt Hummel-Bad Romance.jpg 11111.jpg alexander-mcqueen-gaga-glee_052710_m.jpg bad-romance-glee-1-300x207.jpg Bad-Romance-glee-14296960-521-300.jpg glee_bad_romance-450x253.png GleeCast-BadRomance.jpg Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg glee-theatricality.jpg kehfg8.jpg Video thumb|300px|right|Studio Version thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Lady Gaga Category:Theatricality Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Santana Lopez Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel Berry Category:Brittany Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Season One Category:Songs Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Glee Songs Category:Costumes Category:Dance Numbers Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Amber Riley Category:Chris Colfer Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Naya Rivera Category:Lea Michele Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Heather Morris Category:Dianna Agron Category:Videos Category:Lady GaGa Category:Dance Number Category:Costumes Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Group Numbers Category:New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Solos Category:Choreography Category:Funk Category:Funny Girl Category:Shelby Corcoran Category:Beth Corcoran Category:Cory Monteith Category:Jump Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Don't Stop Believin Category:Santana Lopez Category:sa